For Your Smile
by Markeurri
Summary: Haechan sering kesal pada Mark yang suka tertawa pada saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi Haechan lebih kesal jika ada orang yang berani menghapus senyum dan tawa di wajah kekasihnya. Mark x Haechan / Mark x Donghyuck / Markchan / Markhyuck / Mark Lee / Lee Donghyuck/ NCT


Wajah eksotis Haechan sungguh berseri hari ini. Matahari yang bersinar di atas sana saja kalah dengan wajah Haechan. Ia menyapa semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya di perjalanan pulang. Mulai dari Pak Kim si tukang sayur yang terkenal galak, bibi Han yang selalu menyiram bunga di depan rumah tanpa henti, sampai Vivi si anjing puddle manis milik tetangganya tak terlewat untuk disapa. Suasana hatinya sungguh baik hari ini.

Haechan tak sabar untuk segera pulang dan bersiap-siap. Akan ada acara spesial malam ini untuknya, dan tentu untuk kekasihnya.

"Mark hyuuuung! Pacar manismu pulaang! Kau dimana?"

Haechan berkeliling mencari keberadaan Mark. Dibukanya setiap pintu di rumah yang ia sewa bersama Mark. Kekasihnya biasa duduk di ruang tengah yang terhubung langsung dengan taman kecil sambil memandangi guci kesayangannya. Tapi tak ada sosok Mark di sana.

Baru saja Haechan membalik badan hendak mencari Mark di ruangan lain, yang ia cari tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Yaaa! Kau gila hyung! Jangan seenaknya diam dan ada di belakangku! Mau aku mati hah?!"

Pffttt—

Mark tak sanggup menahan tawanya lagi. Muka kaget Haechan terlalu menggemaskan untuk tidak ditertawakan. Kalau sudah begini, 24 jam pun tak akan cukup untuk Mark menyudahi ketawanya. Kekasih Haechan ini memang tipe yang sangat mudah tertawa. Bahkan untuk sesuatu yang (demi Tuhan) tidak ada sisi lucunya, ia bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mau sampai kapan hyung mau menertawakanku? Kita harus bersiap, hari ini hari spesial kita hyung." Haechan masih kesal dengan Mark.

"Hahahahaha...ehem, maaf sayang. Aku hanya rindu melihat wajah gemasmu ini. Hahahaha."

"Kumohon berhenti dulu ketawanya hyung."

Melihat sikap Haechan yang mulai kesal, Mark memilih menghentikan tawanya. Raut wajahnya lebih terlihat serius sekarang. Sedari tadi Mark memikirkan kalimat penolakan yang halus. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin pergi keluar merayakan hari jadinya yang ketiga bersama Haechan. Namun ia juga tak ingin melihat kekasihnya kecewa lagi tahun ini karena ia menolak.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau tahun ini kita rayakan saja di—"

"Tidak hyung! Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak permintaanku. Aku sudah susah payah memesan restoran favorit kita untuk hari ini. Kali ini aku meminta mereka menutup restorannya untuk umum. Jadi hyung tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Hanya ada kita berdua di sana. Hehehe." Haechan tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Woaaah! Kau sungguhan melakukannya?! Benar-benar mereservasi seluruh isi restoran itu untuk kita?! Waaah kau memang luar biasa Haechan-ah"

Pertanyaan kaget dari Mark disahut dengan anggukan lucu Haechan.

Mark lalu terdiam memikirkan lagi tawaran yang diberikan Haechan. Hati kecilnya benar-benar merasa bersalah jika menolak. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin melindungi Haechan dari tatapan aneh orang-orang karena pergi bersamanya. Namun sepertinya kali ini tidak apa mengiyakan permintaan Haechan. Kekasihnya sudah terlanjur mereservasi seluruh isi restoran.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku mau. Hehehehe."

"Saranghae Mark hyuuuung! Kemari, ku cium dulu pipi tirusmu itu." Haechan mencoba menarik badan Mark tapi gagal.

"Hahahahahaha. Ketika saatnya tiba, akulah yang akan menyiummu lebih dulu sayang."

.

 _ **For Your Smile**_

.

Restoran yang di pesan Haechan bukanlah restoran mewah. Tidak ada gemerlap chandelier mahal di atas setiap meja pelanggannya. Hanya sebuah restoran luar-ruang sederhana di atas bukit yang langitnya bertabur jutaan bintang. Pemandangan yang cantik.

Meja yang dipesan pun hanya terbuat dari kayu berbentuk bulat dan ditutupi oleh kain putih. Dua set alat makan telah disiapkan para pelayan untuk meja mereka. Lilin tinggi berwarna merah di atas meja semakin melengkapi romantisnya suasana malam ini.

Baik Mark dan Haechan datang dengan setelan yang senada. Kaus longgar warna putih, celana jeans warna gelap dan dipadu dengan blazzer hitam. Tidak terlalu sederhana namun tidak berlebihan. Haechan sendiri yang memilih dan menyiapkan setelan itu.

"Aku suka sekali tempat ini di malam hari." Mark tersenyum menatap Haechan lalu menatap ke langit yang penuh bintang.

"Aku lebih menyukai senyumanmu hyung."

Pandangan Mark teralih kembali pada kekasihnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata Haechan. Menatapnya seakan hendak menyampaikan rasa sayang yang dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung menciumku sekarang? Suasananya sedang romantis nih." Haechan dengan centilnya berkata.

Pfffttt—

"Aku minta dicium, bukan minta ditertawakan Mark Lee!"

"Hahahahaha kau sungguh imut barusan."

"Cium akuuuu."

"Sayang, kau tahu, aku juga sangat ingin melakukannya. Aku rindu menciummu, memelukmu, dan menggenggam erat tanganmu seperti dulu. Namun waktumu belum tiba, sayang. Bersabarlah."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti hyung." Haechan tersenyum manis. Mark pun ikut tersenyum.

Haechan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Ia memesan _steak_ yang dimasak _medium rare_ dan dilengkapi dengan _mashed potatoes_ dan brokoli. Sesekali ditengguknya red wine favorit Mark yang ia pesan. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"Hyung, mulai besok dan beberapa hari ke depan kita akan tinggal dengan adikku ya. Eomma bilang dia sedang rindu padaku dan ingin menginap di rumah kita. Bolehkah?"

"Dongsook akan kemari? Tentu saja boleh! Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya setahun yang lalu, bukan? Itu pun ia terus menangis ketika melihat ke arahku." Mark terlihat bersemangat mendengar adik perempuan kekasihnya akan berkunjung ke Seoul.

Haechan lahir dan besar di Pulau Jeju. Baru ketika ia melanjutkan studi di perguruan tinggi, Haechan memilih merantau ke Seoul. Meninggalkan Jeju dan adik perempuan yang usianya terpaut 14 tahun dengannya.

"Dia masih sangat kecil waktu itu. Dan kau muncul di hadapannya dengan kondisi yang menyeramkan, hyung. Tentu saja dia menangis melihatmu."

"Oh benar juga ya. Hehehehe."

Ingin sekali Haechan menendang Mark. Gemas dengan pemikiran Mark yang lugu itu.

"Sayang, setelah ini kita pulang ya. Aku tak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka pada kita."

Para pelayan sedari tadi mengintip dari balik pintu dapur. Melayangkan pandangan aneh pada Haechan dan Mark. Semakin lama tatapan itu semakin mengganggu Mark. Dan ia tak ingin kekasihnya juga dipandang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Haechan langsung berdiri dan melempar kain lap yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia dan Mark berjalan pergi meninggalkan restoran.

 _Aku tidak suka ada orang yang berani menghapus senyum di wajahmu, Mark hyung._

 _Aku tidak suka ada orang yang berani membuatmu kesal._

.

 _ **For Your Smile**_

.

Baik Haechan maupun Mark sama-sama senang ada Dongsook di tengah-tengah mereka. Rumah mereka terasa lebih hidup dengan tingkah polah perempuan kecil itu. Dongsook sama seperti kakaknya, hiperaktif. Berlarian kesana kemari. Membuat apapun yang di temuinya menjadi mainan. Khas anak-anak usia 8 tahun.

"Dongsook-ie, kemarilah. Oppa akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu yang hebat."

Haechan memanggil adiknya yang asik berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu di taman. Sedari tadi Haechan sudah asik sendiri dengan puluhan stik es krim yang ia anyam saling sambung hingga memanjang. Butuh waktu 20 menit baginya untuk menganyam stik es krim itu hingga sepanjang lima meter. Ketika salah satu kaitan anyaman dilepaskan, satu per satu stik akan terlempar berhamburan layaknya domino. Adiknya pasti suka.

"Nah lihat baik-baik ya. Oppa hanya akan menunjukannya sekali."

Mata bulat mungil milik Dongsook berbinar-binar menantikan atraksi yang akan ditampilkan kakaknya. Mark hanya tersenyum simpul di sudut ruangan memperhatikan Haechan dan Dongsook. Ia sengaja sedikit menyingkir agar Dongsook tak rewel karena keberadaannya.

Haechan mulai bersiap menarik stik es krim yang paling ujung.

"satu..dua.. tiga!"

Secara bergantian stik es krim itu langsung terlempar berhamburan ke segala arah. Dongsook tertawa takjub dibuatnya. Bahkan ia tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan setelah stik yang terakhir terlempar. Stik-stik es krim itu bagaikan kembang api di matanya.

"Huh, sudah kuduga akan seberantakan ini. Ayo Dongsook kita rapikan kembali." Dongsook mengangguk patuh menanggapi permintaan kakaknya.

Mereka memungut satu demi satu stik es krim yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sampai akhirnya satu benda berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Dongsook. Guci kesayangan Mark.

"Oppa, benda apa ini? Warnanya cantik, boleh untukku?"

Haechan belum sempat berkata apapun. Dongsook sudah mengambil guci kecil itu. Mark terkejut dengan tingkah tak terduga Dongsook. Guci berharganya disentuh orang lain. Senyum Mark seketika memudar. Ia kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Lee Dongsook! Itu bukan mainan!" Haechan membentak sangat keras.

Haechan berjalan ke arah Dongsook yang masih terkejut. Diambilnya guci milik Mark dan diletakkan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Haechan meraih pergelangan tangan Dongsook. Diseretnya anak kecil itu ke kamar mandi di ujung lorong. Dongsook menangis dan meronta. Ia tak tahu salahnya apa. Ia tak tahu kenapa kakaknya sangat marah.

Haechan tidak peduli dengan tangisan Dongsook. Ia dorong adiknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia kunci kamar mandi dari luar. Tangisan Dongsook semakin menjadi. Tangan kecilnya sekuat mungkin memukul dan menarik pintu. Berharap pintunya dapat terbuka.

Haechan memilih pergi. Baginya, adiknya pantas dihukum.

Dongsook masih menangis dan meronta. Ia tak tahu salahnya apa. Ia tak tahu kenapa kakaknya sangat marah. Yang ia tahu, saat ini dirinya ketakutan.

.

 _ **For Your Smile**_

.

"Mengapa kau terlalu lama menghukum adikmu?" Mark tampak sedih. Namun dirinya lebih menyedihkan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Dia tidak akan mati secepat itu. Adikku hanya pingsan karena kelelahan dengan rasa takutnya."

Dongsook, adik Haechan, sangat takut dengan ruang sempit. Orang-orang menyebutnya _Claustrophobia._

Haechan meninggalkan Mark yang masih mematung di depan kamar mandi. Ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Mark. Haechan lebih memilih masuk ke kamar dan berdiam diri di depan meja belajar. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup rumit.

Diambilnya buku harian dan pulpen. Sepertinya, ia ingin melampiaskan perasaannya melalui tulisan. Dan kelihatannya Haechan hanya menulis tulisan singkat di dalam buku hariannya. Ia melirik sekilas jam kecil di depannya. Ia rapikan kembali posisi buku harian dan pulpennya sama seperti semula. Diambilnya tali dan kardus bekas yang ada di rak samping ranjangnya.

Haechan kembali ke kamar mandi. Mark sudah tidak ada di sana. Saat ini, ia sedang tidak peduli kekasihnya itu berada dimana. Ia harus menyelesaikan urusan dengan Dongsook. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ia kunci sejak kemarin. Adiknya masih pingsan.

"Lee Dongsook, oppa akan memberimu hadiah. Selama ini kau kesepian, bukan? Aku jarang bermain denganmu. Aku akan memberimu teman. Temanmu yang abadi."

Haechan menggendong adiknya. Dongsook terbangun. Ia sadar ada yang mengangkat tubuh kecilnya. Ia merasa akan selamat, terbebas dari ruang sempit yang ia benci. Namun ia justru masuk ke suatu benda yang lebih sempit. Dongsook berontak dan berteriak. Kaki tangannya diikat, percuma ia berontak. Dongsook hanya bisa berteriak. Mulutnya pun kini disumpal.

1 menit berlalu. Dongsook masih berteriak lirih.

13 menit berlalu. Dongsook masih berteriak lirih _._

26 menit berlalu. Dongsook masih berteriak lirih _._

32 menit berlalu. Dongsook tak bersuara. Dongsook tak bergerak. Dongsook tak bernafas.

.

 _ **For Your Smile**_

.

 _12 April 2017 (22:57)_

 _Aku tidak suka ada orang yang berani menghapus senyum di wajahmu, Mark hyung._

 _Aku tidak suka melihat kau kesal karena ada yang berani menyentuh guci penyimpanan abu jenazahmu._

 _Bersiaplah untuk tersenyum kembali, hyung. Karena sebentar lagi adikku akan menjadi teman abadimu. Berbahagialah._

 _._

 _ **For Your Smile**_

 _._

Mark hanya berdiri di depan guci kesayangannya. Diam. Ia menatap guci tempat menyimpan abu kremasi miliknya. Setelah ini, guci itu akan berdampingan dengan guci lain. Haechan memberi teman di keabadiannya. Ia sedih sekaligus senang.

Mark kembali tersenyum.

Ah lebih tepatnya, arwah Mark kembali tersenyum.

 **-END-**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH DIBACA SAMPAI AKHIR**


End file.
